El Rey de los Reinos
by Chacalanime
Summary: El espacio esta divido en 6 reinos Luz Fuego Agua Tierra Viento y Oscuridad que lo gobiernan todo. Pero el reino de la Oscuridad se ha rebelado contra sus hermanos y parece tener dominada la guerra. ¿Conseguirán los otros reinos detenerles? Unete y conviertete en uno de los grandes guerreros de uno de los reinos. Historia de OCS -SE NECESITAN OCS-


Buenas, me aburría bastante así que decidí dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y bueno quise escribir de entre todas mis ideas una de uno de los muchos mundos que pueblan y reinan mi mente, es así como ha nacido este curioso y único fic. Como siempre aceptaré OCS aunque en esta ocasión el número se reducirá a 4 con una condición especial para uno de ellos. Al final del fic teneis toda la información por si alguien desea participar. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, aquí el capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Los 6 reinos. La caida del Fuego**

-Seis, seis eran y seis son, los reinos que pueblan y dominan el espacio. Seis maravillosas tierras con propiedades únicas y desconocidas. Sí, seis son el todo y la nada, lo unido y lo desunido. La materia esta compuesta de estos seis. Y es que todo lo habido y por haber ha de nacer gracias a la unión de los 6 reinos. Pero; ¿No hubo un principio? Claro que lo hubo, hubo un tiempo en el que la nada abarcaba todo y era imposible la existencia, pero este equilibrio de la nada, siendo la nada algo ya en sí misma, rompió perfectamente con la inexistencia. Puesto que hasta no existiendo nada, algo debía existir siendo esa ``nada´´. Fue por este principio por el que se conoce que se rompió este equilibrio y nacieron estos 6 mundos y no fueron todos a la vez, sino que llevaron un logico y ascendente orden de complejidad. En un principio hubo vacio, desolador y aterrador vacio eterno que no se veía jamás gobernado ni ocupado por cosa alguna. Hasta que nacieron los primeros dos reinos, los padres de toda la creación, las principales unidades de la vida. No sé sabe a ciencia cierta porqué surgieron estos y no otros reinos, pero se sabe que estos elementos son de igual edad y que surgieron a la vez. El reino del Fuego y el reino del Agua, pápa y máma, para nosotros. Con ellos dos se dio origen a la vida, se acabó con la inexistencia, pero estos dos primeros reinos se enfrentaron, Fuego y Agua lucharon simplemente por ser opuestos al igual que luchaban por ser el reino gobernante, pero de esta lucha en la que el Fuego se vio consumiendo al Agua, nació el vapor. Este vapor permanecía en constante movimiento, debido a las diferentes subidas y bajadas de temperatura como resultado del conflicto de los dos poderosos elementos . Lo que dio lugar al tercer reino, el del Viento, dueño de los aires, hijo del otros dos, pero de igual poder que los primeros. Corrientes de poderoso viento que empezaron a mover el vapor producido en esa incesante lucha liberando a ambas fuerzas de este empate momentaneo. Pero no fue suficiente con esto, pues el Viento también quería demostrar su superioridad a los otros dos reinos. También se metió en la batalla y con esto dio origen al más complejo de los reinos. Pues el choque del Fuego y el Agua, siendo enfriado por el Viento produjo una especie de superficie rocosa. La poderosa Tierra. El cuarto reino que poblaría junto con los otros el mundo de todos los seres, la base de la vida. Cuatro fueron el origen de los reinos como se conocen ahora, enormes estructuras de tamaño continental que flotan sobre la nada separados los uno de los otros por distancias abismales que díficilmente pueden ser cruzadas dado que nada habita en este espacio- El profesor hizo una pausa para sonreir a sus alumnos y señalar a una pequeña maqueta que tenía sobre su escritorio con la forma de un barquito con unos remos que en vez de aspas tenían plumas. Era un hombre muy viejo, bastante fondón y calvo. En sus viejos rasgos había una enorme barba blanca que casi le llegaba hasta los pies y unas pequeñas y gruesas gafas sujetadas por una puntiaguda nariz que dejaba denotar su astucia. Muchos eran los niños que habían pasado por sus manos antes de llegar a ese estado de vejez, muchos y de todos los tipos: listos, gamberros, tontos, locos. Nada había de nuevo para el profesor en la psicologia de un infante, pero incluso así se seguía sorprendiendo de los niños, unas fantásticas criaturas que le hacían la vida agradable. Una túnica roja con dibujos de llamas cubría su cuerpo. Se giró para encontrarse de cara con sus alumnos mientras apoyaba una mano cansado por la edad sobre su pupitre y enseñaba con la otra el maravilloso objeto convertido en maqueta que había recogido del propio tablón de madera del que colgaban cuatro patas.

-Por suerte, actualmente tenemos los _Barcalas_ que nos permiten cruzar de un reino a otro flotando por la nada como circula el propio viento por los reinos- Sonrió dejando ver unos resecos labios y un paladar casi sin dientes protectores para después dejar el objeto en su lugar y continuar con su explicación. Le fascinaban el método por el que los Barcalas podían volar, eran como los barcos que surcaban las aguas pero en el cielo. Grandioso invento el del Gravedir. Curioso objeto que permitía que un barco volará mientras fuera mantenido por la gravedad de un reino. Con la velocidad suficiente podrían mantenerse alrededor de este pero en órbita al mismo tiempo. Era como si fueran dando vueltas a un planeta para poder alejarse de él y llegar a otro, de esta forma podían mantener el vuelo de forma indefinida.

-Pero estos cuatro reinos no son los únicos que han de formar nuestra vida, no claro que no. ¿O es que acaso es el Fuego el que nos hace pensar? ¿Es el Agua el que nos hace tener miedo? ¿Es la Tierra el responsable de que nos enamoremos?

-Puaj amor- Dijo uno de sus jovenes aprendices para las risas de sus compañeros. El uniforme de todos los alumnos era otro tipo de ropa roja con llamas parecida a las del hombre, que les daba un aspecto bastante colegial. El chico que acababa de interrumpir la clase tenía el pelo cortito y de punta y unos ojos marrones enormes para su pequeño tamaño, apena años daban forma a su edad. U _Osmos,_ en vez de años, que era el tiempo que tardaba una piedra en dar la vuelta a los 6 reinos con la velocidad normal del Gravedir. Este patrón de tiempo tenía una curiosa simetria exacta con los días de un año, pero evidentemente aquí no había sol que midierá el tiempo, solo periodos de dominio entre el reino de la Luz y el de la Oscuridad, lo que sería el día y la noche para nosotros. El anciano pareció no oir a su alumno o simplemente no le dio importancia siendo esta segunda opción la correspondiente con la realidad y siguió con su clase

-Claro que no, estos elementos primarios no podían controlar cosas tan astractas y no dominadas por los principios físicos de la materia como esos. La guerra entre ellos cuatro les tenía tan ocupados que no habían visto que sus continuos choques habían provocado una maravilla en la materia. Le habían dado la capacidad de interactuar con el medio, la vida había nacido. Pronto la vida comenzó a crecer y aumentar su complejidad en los 4 reinos dandose a conocer para estos y logrando lo que nada antes había podido lograr; Parar la guerra. Ningún reino quería ser el responsable de matar la vida en uno de sus hermanos y así con la paz firmada a regañadientes estos cuatro reinos permitieron el desarrollo de la vida. Pero llegó un eslabón en la cádena de la evolución que fue capaz de crear sus propios reinos. Un lugar tan poderoso que obligó a la propia materia a crear dos nuevos reinos que escaparan de las propiedades físicas y pudieran dominar a esa peligrosa especie que había logrado llegar tan lejos, el hombre y es que estos seres habían creado algo que escapa a toda ley anterior. La mente, esta ente no rendía cuentas a ningún límite físico. Debían ser creados entonces dos nuevos reinos para lograr dominarla, dos por que uno s debía de tener limitación de su función en su opuesto para poder dominarse. Igual que al principio se crearon los opuestos del Agua y el Fuego. Estos dos reinos fueron llamados Luz y Oscuridad. Primero nació la oscuridad, dado que los objetos que no reciben luz son oscuros en si. Este reino invadió inmediatamente al hombre, pertubando y dominando para mal su mente. Malos tiempos afectaron a los habitantes de este 5 reino que quería extender su poder a los otros reinos estando estos en peligro ante su ataque; Pero uno de ellos le plantó cara sin problemas. El duro Fuego conseguía espantar esta oscuridad imparable alumbrandola. Fue así como nació algo nuevo que podía dominar lo perverso y lo tenebroso, que podía combatir al mal. La Luz fue el otro hijo del Fuego, el tercero junto al Viento y la Tierra. Así todas las fuerzas quedaron equilibradas, el bien y el mal, lo oscuro y lo luminoso, lo decadente y lo glorioso. Todo. Después de aquello y a pesar de las distancia que los separaban, los 6 decidieron hacer la paz y nunca más la guerra. Se llegó al acuerdo de que todos lucharían como hermanos y nunca más como rivales. Pero la oscuridad seguía dominando a los 6 reinos que no se fiaban de las palabras de los otros, sobretodo de las del reino del mal. Por lo que se decidió conceder a una persona el poder suficiente para representar a su pueblo. Se decidió que cada reino tendría un soldado que llevaría en sus hombros la fuerza de un reino entero. El poder de uno de los 6. Así el fuego tendría al guerrero dominador del fuego, el agua lo mismo con su propio elemento, etc. Fue este el concebimiento de los guerreros de los reinos, guardianes de sus naciones, señores de cada reino. 6 grandes que pasarían su poder de generación en generación a aquel que fuera digno de tenerlo. Así la paz se ha mantenido intacta hasta ahora. Pero el mal es el mal y queridos alumnos, para mantenerse como el mal deberá atacar a los otros, es su propia condición de Oscuridad el que lo obliga a realizar esto. Puede que yo en todos mis años de vida no lo haya visto, quizás en vuestra época tampoco ocurra, pero puedo aseguraros que algún día unos ojos inocentes contemplaran al reino de la Oscuridad rebelarse contra sus hermanos.- El hombre se cayó al comprobar que casi ningún alumno suyo prestaba atención a sus palabras, algunos estaban medio dormidos y otros simplemente jugaban y se distraían incluso con un lapiz. Bueno aún eran muy pequeños para preocuparse por esas cosas y al fin y al cabo él había estado esperando toda su vida ese ataque y jamás había ocurrido, ¿porqué iba a cambiar ahora? Pero había uno de los jovenes que sí que había prestado mucha antención a sus palabras, un joven de curiosos ojos marrones enormes y pelo corto al que conocía muy bien, el mismo que antes le había interrumpido sus palabras y que ahora había cogido su estuche simulando una espada y se encontraba subido sobre su mesa.

-Algún día yo seré el guerrero de nuestro reino y derrotaré al mal para siempre- El anciano no pudo evitar reir ante sus palabras llenas de ilusión e inocencia infantil. Era esa clase de detalles los que le hacía amar con gusto su trabajo.

-Para ser guerrero del poderoso reino del Fuego tienes que estudiar mucho y trabajar duramente, ¿crees que podrás lograrlo pequeño Meil?- Le guiñó un ojo a su alumno antes de que este se llevará la mano al pecho decidido

-Ya veras maestro, algún día yo lo seré y protegere a todos. Me alzaré como el mayor guerrero del reino, el más preparado para el puesto. Yo me convertiré en el fuego que...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

-Los guíe a todos...- La voz del chico ahora era mucho más mascúlina que cuando era pequeño, sus ojos de color marrón habían crecido igual de hermosos que cuando él no era más que un retoño aunque la inocencia de antaño había muerto en estos. Su pelo mantenía ese corte de punta cortito pero ahora se econtraba completamente alborotado dandole un aspecto juvenil y rebelde. Sus rasgos faciales se habían desarrollado completamente, unos pómulos marcados y un buen metón le daban un atractivo toque amplificado por sus gruesos y rojizos labios y su buena nariz. Su cuerpo presentaba una estructura atlética y se encontraba cubierto por una curiosa ropa llena de llamas de fuego. Una camiseta roja con el dibujo de estas a modo de contorno y unos suaves y largos pantalones a juego con la camiseta y a su vez con sus zapatillas completaban el conjunto completamente envuelto en dibujos de llamas. ¿Porqué le había venido ese recuerdo justo ahora a la mente? ¿Porqué su mente le castigaba recordandole lo que había querido ser y en lo que realmente se había convertido? ¿Porqué cojones precisamente cuando en más apuros se encontraba? No sabía porqué, quizás sencillamente era un intento desesperado de su cerebro para que recobrará la esperanza, quizás era una simple estrategia para intentar que su poder rindierá al máximo, pero daba igual, el resultado sería el mismo, con todo su poder o sin él. Mucho había cambiado desde aquel día, para mal, evidentemente pero no quería verlo, prefería pensar que era como aquel pequeño e ilusionado niño. Sin embargo cuando ya conoces el ``truco´´, el espectáculo de magia pierde todo su interes, es entonces cuando cambias para siempre, jamás volveras a ver igual ese show y eso era precisamente lo que había pasado con aquel niño que había crecido.

Llovía con fuerza, era normal dado el reino en el que estaba, dueño de este elemento. Pero a pesar de ello su pelo no se había despeinado lo más mínimo, ni siquiera un poco, dado el dominio que poseía de cierto elemento que le permitía tenerlo seco. Su cuerpo continuó cayendo sin parada mientras el viento agitaba su ropa como intentando desesperadamente sugetarle antes de que chocará contra el suelo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su espalda chocó contra el tejado de una de las casas de la ciudad y su cuerpo lo atravesó parando su caida sobre la mesa que se encontraba debajo de ese preciso lugar. Los habitantes del hogar que justamente estaban cenando solo contemplaron al joven que había estropeado su comida atravesando el cielo. Cuatro eran las personas que comían a la mesa, contando a los dos padres y sus dos hijos, uno chica y otro chico casi de la misma edad, siendo quizás el mayor de los dos el retoño. Con la mirada perdida y chulesca, casi propia imagen del dolor, se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y miró al hueco del tejado por donde había caido. Menudo golpe le había dado esa bestia que incluso había sobrevolado una parte de la ciudad. Ese monstruo no le dejaría en paz nunca, jamás podría librarse de él y se sentía avergonzado por haber tenido que abandonar hasta su propio reino para intentar desesperadamente salvarse de su ataque. Pero había sido inútil, jamás podría huir de la Oscuridad que le perseguía. Era como si simplemente estuviera jugando al gato y al ratón con él esperando a que su presa se cansará para lanzarse encima suya. A pesar de su poder, era como un niño al lado de un hombre a punto de matarle. Se puso en pie mientras podía oir al cabeza de familia decir más o menos, que quién ``ángeles´´ era ese ``normal´´ que les había ``estropeado´´ la cena. Cambiando la palabra ``ángeles´´ por demonios, añadiendole un sub- al normal y cambiando también la palabra ``estropeado´´ por la palabra que empieza por j- y termina en -odido. Pero él no prestó ni la mas mínima atención al hombre que gritaba fuera de sí, solo se llevó una mano a la espalda para quitarse un cangrejo que se le había clavado y le estaba produciendo un dolor punzante. Cómo no, estaban cenando asqueroso pescado. ¿Porqué los habitantes de este reino comían siempre pescado? ¿Acaso por que los peces vivían en el agua ya era la comida nacional? ¿Es que no tenían dinero para otra cosa? No, claro que no. Comían pescado solo por simpre y llana autoconvención, los extraños son rechazados. Por eso ellos debían comer lo mismo que los otros del reino, debían comer pescado y vestir las mismas ropas azules que los demás, para sentirse identificados con el resto de porquerias de ese reino. Solo eran una lacra social que se veía dominada por los prejuicios y las leyes no escritas impuestas por la publicidad y que les hacían creer que eso era lo correcto, idiotas. Vale quizás no se merecieran todo aquel desprecio solo se estaban defendiendo por estropear su cena. Pero él era del reino del Fuego y ellos pertenecían a su opuesto. Por decirlo así esos eran los ``hinchas´´ del equipo rival.

-Yo seré la antorcha que guié sus corazones...- Habló en alto pareciendo un loco a los ojos de las cuatro personas que no paraban de gritar a su alrededor. Las palabras de cuando era crio seguían su tormento sobre él. Se dispuso a salir por el mismo agujero por el que había entrado, no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones a esos comepeces. El pequeño de la familia cogió un tenedor y se dispuso a pincharle con él divertido. Pero Meil negó con un dedo y con un simple chasqueó de estos la cuberteria de plata se fundió sobre su misma mano produciendole una leve quemadura. Sonrió orgulloso de la cruel broma que le había gastado al cachorro de esa familia y saltó saliendo por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado. Una vez fuera miró a su alrededor, perfecta oscuridad. Perfecto también para su rival, genial. Corrió y saltó a otra casa lejana quedandose atrás las voces de los que dentro de esa vivían, terminando así de escuchar los infinitos insultos que salían groseramente por el cortes ``hueco´´ que había echo para que les entrará el agua. Pero de pronto algo sonó a su espalda, una especie de risa aguda que le dejo completamente helado. Se giró para ver aquella figura que tanto temía encontrar, su destino en persona y por desgracia, el de su reino entero. Una silueta que parecía una sombra tridimensional completamente negra y que se distorsionaba casi como si fuese una llama echa de humo negro cuyos ojos brillaban de un fuerte color rojo. Una sonrisa roja se formó en medio de su oscura cara que no tenía nariz. Meil sonrió de forma chulesca mientras por dentro seguía destrozado. Esa era la falsa fachada que daba un hombre cuando conocía que no podía escapar a su fin. Es la fachada de alguien que puede ver en su enemigo más que su verdadera forma la forma de la misma muerte en persona. La criatura que era su rival y que le había perseguido por todo un reino para su deleite soltó un rugido antes de echar a correr hacia la casa donde Meil se mantenía ahora en pie.

-Come fuego, hijo de la luz de una lámpara- Puso los dedos de su mano simulando una pistola y por el ``cañón´´ de esta surgió una bola de fuego a modo de disparo que fue directa hacía la criatura que buscaba su sangre. Este oscuro ser puso juntos los dedos de una de sus manos e inmediatamente esta se transformó en una espada completamente formada por la oscuridad a la que no le costó mucho partir la bola en dos mitades que rápidamente se vieron apagadas por la lluvia.

-¡Vamos!- Gritó el chico orgulloso antes de formar de la nada un enorme torbellino de fuego que creció hasta transformarse en un tornado. Pero la sombra sin detener su implacable avance, sencillamente sopló formando un tornado de viento de sentido inverso al de fuego que al chocar con este lo detuvo apagando el agua de nuevo las llamas y dejando marcas de cenizas sobre los azules tejados de las casas.

-Sabía yo que con el poder del fuego no podría competir con los otros tres reinos- Eso ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero le parecía que era el momento exacto para decirlo, gracioso ¿no? La criatura saltó hasta su propio tejado y ambos se encontraron cara a cara. Los puños de Meil se vieron envueltos en llamas mientras que sus talones compartían este fuego. Las manos de su rival crecieron en vólumen formando unos puños el doble de grandes que los del chico de pura piedra. Lanzó un puñetazo veloz contra la cara del moreno que lo detuvo con el antebrazo y le golpeó con las llamas en su extraño rostro con un gancho del otro brazo. La criatura dio un paso hacia atrás y de nuevo lanzó otro puñetazo con la otra maza obligando a Meil a hacer un agil mortal hacia atrás. Tras lo cual le cruzó la cara con una rápida patada que no pareció sentarle muy bien al otro ser ya que inmediatamente respondió lanzando un puñetazo tras otro. Meil empezó a echarse hacia atrás obligado a cerder sino quería acabar echo polvo hasta que el terreno empezó a acabarse chocando contra la chimenea de la casa que se extendía a sus pies. Su rival sonrió divertido y lanzó un gancho frontal que Meil logró esquivar de milagro y que arrancó completamente la chimenea lanzandola a la calle y provocando un fuerte ruido con el golpe de su caida. Meil miró cómo había quedado la estructura respirando agitadamente. Si hubiera sido su cuerpo lo hubiera pasado muy mal, aunque tal y como se estaba desarrollando el combate no tardaría en serlo. Soltó un grito de pura rabia y de su cuerpo creció una enorme llama que se alzó varios metros sobre el suelo formando también algo de vapor producto de las gotas que caían sobre esta. La llama formó una boca y unos ojos como demostrando que estaba viva y su rival respondió creando otra llama exactamente igual pero formada por la completa oscuridad. Ambos gritaron antes de lanzarse perseguidos por las sombras gigantes el uno contra el otro chocando las dos inmensas columnas. Se vieron invadidos por una nube de llamas rojas y negras que luchaban por dominar a la otra en un combate parecido a una pelea de perros, incluso casi podía oirse pequeños gritos escaparse a cada golpe. Pero de pronto una nube de aire hizo desaparecer las llamas y una roca de medio metro de grosor golpeó la espalda de Meil partiendose sobre el de ojos marrones. Un intensó aullido escapó de sus labios antes de que la gelida mano de su rival formada por puro odio y mal, agarrará su cuello. Había perdido, desde el principio sabía que no tenía oportunidad pero esa mole le había derrotado con demasiada falicidad. Había sido torpe, muy torpe, contando con el infinito poder del fuego no había sabido utilizarlo como era debido, quizás no había estado nunca preparado para ese puesto, quizás el fuego era demasiada responsabilidad para él. Intentó librarse de la mano de su agresor pero este apretó con enorme fuerza su traquea levantandolo del suelo y obligandole a gritar de puro dolor. La sombra caminó hasta dejar colgando su cuerpo por el borde del tejado y sonrió victorioso. La lluvia golpeó la cara del de ropa de llamas mezclandose con las lagrimas que ahora caían desconsoladamente de sus ojos. No lloraba por él, hacía tiempo que había asumido su derrota, lloraba por su pueblo, por su gente. Por todos aquellos que sufrirían ante su incopetencia. Todos habían confiado en él, demasiadas personas como para permitirse perder. Sin embargo lo había echo, no había vuelta atrás él mal le había vencido. ¡A él! El golorioso joven que todos temían y que de pequeño ya mostraba dotes para el combate. De nada había servido hoy, por que la Oscuridad acompañada del poder del Viento y la Tierra eran demasiado. Incluso para el glorioso Fuego. Su llama se había apagado, su corazón había quemado su último trozo de combustible y ahora las ultimas ascuas esperaban a ser consumidas.

-Se... ¡Seré las llamas que protegeran a todos!- Dijo con los ojos envueltos en ira y llenos de lagrimas a la vez que sentía como la mano apretaba más y más su cuello viendose aún a sí mismo con el estuche en la mano simulando una espada y hablando a su profesor. El ser de la oscuridad empezó a reir mientras un aura formada completamente por llamas le empezaba a rodear. Ahora también podía usar el Fuego y realmente era un elemento poderoso. La criatura acercó su boca al fragil cuello del indefenso chico y le pegó un inmeso mordisco obligandole a chillar de puro dolor. SUs colmillos atravesaron limpiamente carne y músculos llegando a su sangre. Desesperadamente el moreno levantó sus manos y empezó a empujar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la cabeza del monstruo tratando de que ese doloroso mordisco parará como fuera. La sangre empezó a brotar de su cuello manchado su uniforme y cayendo a la calle al mismo tiempo que el chico retiraba temblorosamente sus manos dejandolas caer sin fuerzas hacia abajo y parecía caer inconsciente. Una última lagrima resbaló por su mejillas para juntarse con las de la sangre que recorría su pecho y para caer, junto a las gotas de lluvia, hacia el abismo oscuro que crecía y desaparecía bajo sus pies. La criatura apartó sus colmillos de su cuello para relamer la dulce sangre que había manchado sus invisibles labios. Una nueva victoria para él y su pueblo, y un paso más cerca de cumplir su objetivo. Aflojó un poco la fuerza con la que apretaba el cuello del ahora inconsciente joven para mirar un último segundo su rostro antes de lanzarlo por el precipicio. Por ahora ya no le necesitaba. Giró completamente y miró el reino que le rodeaba justo a tiempo de escuchar el golpe que hacía el cuerpo de Meil al caer sobre un charco. Este territorio sería el siguiente en caer en su dominio, solo algo de tiempo salvaba ahora a sus habitantes que inocentemente mantenían sus penosas vidas ajeno a lo que en sus tejados les había condenado a la muerte. Pero el tiempo pasaría rápido y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta él volvería a caminar sobre sus tejados, esta vez para destruirlos...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

Aquí termina el prólogo, no me ha quedado nada bien pero para ser simplemente el prólogo servirá. En fin veamos, los 4 OCS que necesito por ahora ya que más adelante pediré más son logicamente los 4 guerreros que faltan. El del reino de la Tierra, reino del Agua, reino del Viento y reino de la Luz.

Pero cada reino tienen distintas condiciones y explicaré cada caso a continuación.

**Reino de la Tierra:** Poderoso reino en el cual su guerrero tiene el completo dominio de la Tierra. Sus habitantes eran normalmente serenos y pacifistas. Actualmente la situación a cambiado y este reino es uno de los reinos dominados por la Oscuridad.

**Reino del Agua:** Uno de los más antiguos reinos, su guerrero tiene completo dominio sobre el Agua. Sus habitantes son pacientes y bondadosos. Siguiente objetivo de la Oscuridad, es uno de los dos únicos reinos que no se encuentran dominados por las fuerzas del mal todavia

**Reino del Viento: **Reino aventurero que posee un guerrero con el completo dominio del Viento. Antes sus habitantes eran aventureros e impulsivos. Otro de los reinos dominados por la Oscuridad

**Reino de la Luz:** El reino de las esperanzas, su guerrero posee el amplio poder de la Luz. Sus habitantes son almas nobles y puras. Es el único reino que no puede caer bajo el dominio de la Oscuridad, sin embargo esta quiere dominar los otros 5 para destruir con su poder a la pura Luz.

La persona que decida escoger este reino tendrá que tener una condición especial que será ser la pareja de Meil. Hago esto porque de esta forma doy la opción de aceptar un OC más y que tengais la libertad de escoger, además así no tengo que inventarme yo un OC para que sea la pareja de este. Si en todo caso nadie elige este reino entonces ya me ocuparé de inventar yo un OC.

**Reino del Fuego:** Reino guerrero, su soldado posee el dominio del fuego. Sus habitantes son apasionados y agradables. Es el actual objetivo del reino Oscuridad, con la reciente caida de su guerrero parece que su posesión por la oscuridad parece muy cercana.

**Reino de la Oscuridad: **Origen de todos los males, su guerrero domina la oscuridad, además recientemente se ha alzado con el control del Viento, la Tierra y el Fuego. Sus habitantes son rebeldes y perversos. Su dominio ha crecido a los reinos Tierra y Viento y ahora se esta expandiendo por el de Fuego.

Ahora que conoceis un poco para elegir pongo la ficha

-Nombre: (con un apellido)

-Edad: ( son personas no seres inmortales ni nada eso, edad logica por favor)

-Apariencia: (con una buena descripción, la ropa no es necesario ya que dependerá del reino)

-Personalidad: (Buena definición también)

-Reino: (Luz, Agua, Viento o Tierra)

-Historia: (supongo que con los datos que doy es díficil inventarse una historia, pero veamos qué se os ocurre)

-Pareja: (en caso del reino de la luz será Meil)

-Datos extras: (cosas importantes por favor)

Dado que solo aceptaré 4 OCS si dos personas quieren el mismo reino eligiré el mejor OC, si en algún reino no se presenta nadie a aquellos que no fueron escogidos para otro reino le daré la oportunidad de formar parte de ese. Mucha suerte a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo


End file.
